Argonian (Oblivion)
This reptilian race, well-suited for the treacherous swamps of their homeland, has developed natural immunities to disease and poisons. They can breathe underwater and are very good at picking locks. Little is known and less is understood about the reptilian denizens of the Black Marsh. Years of defending their borders have made the Argonians experts in guerrilla warfare. Their reptilean physique allows them to adapt equally well to both water and land. They are well-suited for the treacherous swamps of their homeland, and have developed immunities to many diseases and poisons found in their natural environment. Their seemingly expressionless faces belie a calm intelligence, and many Argonians are well-versed in the magical arts. Others rely on stealth or steel to survive, and their natural agility makes them adept at either. They are, in general, a reserved people, slow to trust and hard to know. Yet, they are fiercely loyal, and will fight to the death for those they have named as friends. It is thought that Argonians descended from the intelligent Hist trees of Black Marsh. The band of mercenaries named "The Blackwood Company", is made up of mainly Argonian and Khajiit warriors commissioned by the Emperor. Most of the Argonians are immigrants from Black Marsh, and all are highly skilled in the art of combat. The Blackwood Company serves as a sort of competitor of the Fighters Guild, and are a point in the last few Fighters Guild quests. The guild hall in Leyawiin, where they have their hist tree, imported from Black Marsh. Hist is what all soldiers of the Company drink before doing a contract. Argonians are the only race not to get effects from drinking hist. Argonians, like Khajiit, were oppressed and enslaved by rich families and primary industries in Morrowind, the last province to abolish slavery. Though slavery is now illegal in Morrowind, House Dres still practices it. Argonians are also frequently the victims of racial prejudices, as are all of the beast-races. Despite both being seen as beast-races, and a sharing a history of oppression from the men or mer races there is strong racial dislike between both the Argonians and the Khajiit. Members of both races commonly see the other as vastly inferior to themselves. If it were not for the lands of the Imperial held Niben Bay, that separates the lands of Black Marsh and Elsweyr, it is very likely that both races would have gone to war with each other long ago. Biology Argonians have gills on their necks and are covered in scales. This gives Argonians the unique ability to breathe underwater. This has proven to be an advantage in combat with other races, especially in the swamps of Black Marsh. Argonians are trained in guerrilla warfare to drown their enemies by dragging them to the water and holding them under. Argonians have very sharp reptilian teeth lining their mouths, which if they are unarmed, can be used as an effective weapon. If an Argonian becomes a vampire, it appears to age tenfold and it's eyes are light red and nearly blank, though their pupils are still visible. Argonians have tails, the only race besides the Khajiit to do so. Their tails help when they swim, they use their tails to propel themselves through the water as they glide underwater like a fish (this does not however equate into an actual speed bonus in-game when swimming as an Argonian, the Speed attribute still determines that). An Argonians' tail is also used for balance giving them an extra advantage in certain situations. This one of the many reasons Argonians are effective as thieves and assassins. Argonians have a wide variety of cranial features such as fins, ridges, spines, spikes or nothing. Attribute Modifiers Male *Agility +10 *Speed +10 *Willpower -10 *Endurance -10 *Personality -10 Female *Intelligence +10 *Endurance -10 *Personality -10 Skill Bonuses *Alchemy +5 *Athletics +10 *Blade +5 *Hand to Hand +5 *Illusion +5 *Mysticism +5 *Security +10 Special Abilities *Resist Disease 75 points. *Immune to Poison 100 points. *Water Breathing - Can breathe underwater *Histskin - Health regenerates quicker Usage Argonians are best suited to the role of a close quarters Assassin. This is because Illusion, Alchemy, Mysticism, and Security are all valued skills for an Assassin. Many players enjoy roleplaying as a Shadowscale. You can further augment the Argonians natural selection of immunities, and resist effects by taking The Atronach birthsign. From a roleplay perspective, argonians are the only race that could come close to legitimately using 100% Chameleon due to their racial appearance. Benefits These benefits apply to both vampire, and non-vampire argonians but to fully negate the attribute penalties associated with male Argonians you will need to contract Porphyric Hemophilia and eventually become a vampire (this lessens the number of items required to achieve the same results as a non-vampire). * The only race that is fully immune to poison naturally. * Monetary advantages when selling off items such as Fin Gleam and Jewel of the Rumare due to a natural water-breathing trait. ** Alternative helms include Cowl of the Druid or Veil of the Seer (combined with vampirism this negates the -10 Willpower suffered by male Argonians) as both options have longer ranges for their Detect Life enchantments than Fin Gleam (and reduce sunlight damage if a vampire). ** Alternative rings include Ring of Nighteye (common in the loot table) and Ring of the Iron Fist. **The player can wear two Rings of the Iron Fist (+50 Hand to Hand, +66% Reflect Damage) by creating Potions of Nighteye and following the farming tips in that items wiki article. * The highest number of natural immunities (4) as a vampire, which adds a convenience factor to playing an argonian vampire. * Speechcraft like security is controlled by a minigame and depending on the players skill with said minigame you may not need any points invested at all. This makes the perceived weakness of -10 Personality entirely moot to some players, due to Mercantile Tricks and the fact Illusion is only widely used to avoid heavy combat making the battle importance of the school relatively low (most combat styles provide paralysis effects already). * Bows are almost entirely useless when travelling in underwater locations, you'll have an easier time in those areas as a melee assassin with high Hand to Hand (can easily be boosted to 85+ at level 1-2 due to certain acquirable items, racial bonuses, vampirism, and taking it as a major skill). * -10 Endurance can be negated by drinking fortify health or upmarket potions (specifically the one which fortifies health/magicka and gives chameleon, and the one which restores health, fortifies health, boosts armor and negates vampiric weakness to fire in a single potion) granted you've got access to the enchanted chest due to the rare nature of ironwood nuts, painted troll fat and other highly useful alchemy ingredients. Drawbacks Argonians have several drawbacks. Bow and arrow attacks are much more useful for an Assassin than a close quarters sneak attack; however, this is completely unimportant if you choose not to play as an Assassin or Assassin-like class. Because of their reptilian appearance, Argonians are unliked by men and mer, and therefore have a harder time persuading others, though, as mentioned, this will not matter if you understand the game mechanics. Their health will always be slightly lower than other races due to their decreased endurance. Argonian Names Argonians have a complex language, known as Hist, that few of the men and mer try to learn, with the exception of Dunmer slavers. As such many Argonians go by their translated names. *'Example Male Names' * Teinaava *An-Zaw *Haj-Ei (Hist for 'Hides His Eyes') *Big Head *Eleedal-Lei *Grey Throat *Jeeluis *Scar-Tail *'Example female names' *Chanil-Lee *Star-Beech *Ral-Jiktar *Ocheeva Gallery argonian female.jpg argonian2.jpg TESV-Argonian-Male.jpg 466px-Argonian_with_sword.jpg Big_Image00029.jpg ArgonianCompilation-620x.jpg External links *Official Codex de:Argonier Category:Argonians Category:Races